Feedarchive
Video Feed Archive Rude and Macchiato's research reveals the following occurances that support their JUMP Theory... Read More'' Meet the PIE Guys V4GfsaljGdg&hl=en&fs=1 Original Size Red skies at night? Not quite. Aurora Borealis? Not even close. Don't believe the generic explanations. Events like this have deeper meaning... Read More 3.20.09 Video Feed'' Speaking of radioactive blood, I liked, but did not love, last week’s issue of... Read More 3.23.09 Video Feed'' The PIE Guys Respond to Paranormal Videos KA7jdbG4iWU View All ...they are still watching me from outside... Read More 3.25.09 Video Feed'' There are plenty of JUMP markers throughout history... Read More 3.26.09 Video Feed'' Molten crap on a crispy cracker, what the hell is going on? The never ending parade of "watchers" continues... Read More 3.27.09 Video Feed'' The PIE Guys Respond to Chupacabra Video nrzK0UmzDlM View Now we’re preoccupied with Cuneiform and thinking everybody who looks at us sideways is out to get us... Read More 3.29.09 Video Feed'' The PIE Guys Respond the Alien in the Gym Video jDtLNuzWLGs View A rocket? Sure it was a rocket (wink wink). The news always seems to find a way to... jOoQa-jnfM0 Read More 3.30.09 Video Feed'' PUMWQ9anKVc View 4.01.09 Video Feed'' ...a strange van full of shifty looking bastards was parked in front of PIE HQ. Like inquisitive vultures, they just sat there and stared. It was driving me crazy! I finally couldn’t take it anymore and decided a little action was in order. I confronted two guys dressed in blue jumpsuits... P9NYKi51ASM poifGNrKrRg Read More 4.02.09'' You guys have blown us away with your guts, determination, research and ingenuity. You may not have even realized it but you've become quite a team. And now Baron and I need your expertise... 9BU_vWvDqDA Read More 4.03.09'' The PIE Guys, Baron Rude and Hector Macchiato, respond to The Coward in the Woods video. 0vo123WRWE0 View 4.06.09'' To answer many questions at once, the subject line of the anonymous email sent to us was “I am the door.” Now this screensaver is obviously more than fan art... Read More 4.07.09'' The PIE Guys, Baron Rude and Hector Macchiato, release 3 videos tonight at www.pietheory.com. ZwhkbAKHy8Q View More 4.08.09'' The people watching me have been much more aggressive and threatening with their methods. Trust me when I say what you saw with the van and at the coffee shop is just the tip of the iceberg... Read More'' I often get strange emails but today I got one from the strangest sender of all. Baron and I both got the following message sent from info@pietheory which makes me think that our site might have been phished. Read More'' The PIE Guys, Baron Rude and Hector Macchiato, respond to Rick's Alien Love Fest video. w82Xyv8AIVQ View More 4.12.09'' The PIE Guys, Baron Rude and Hector Macchiato, investigate the scene of the Bike Riley sighting. 9wKjeASx3nc View More 4.13.09'' Well, I am ready to go back (I think). We have got a rare sunny San Francisco day and I plan on making the most of it. My pockets are packed with protein bars, I got a good pump on from the gym, and I am fully ready to kick some ass if need be... View More 4.14.09'' The PIE Guys, Baron Rude and Hector Macchiato, respond to Big Travis' Sighting video. 4QHs1A9Shm4 Hector's Journal Entry 4.15.09'' PIE Co-Founder Hector Macchiato has posted a new blog entry at http://www.pietheory.com/index.html#register PIE Co-Founders Hector Macchiato and Baron Rude have posted new blog entries at: http://www.pietheory.com/register PIE Co-Founder Baron Rude has posted new blog entries at: http://www.pietheory.com/register PIE Co-Founder, Hector Macchiato, has written a new blog entry with a photo at http://www.pietheory.com/register PIE Co-Founder, Baron Rude, has written a new blog entry at http://www.pietheory.com/register Welcome to the PIE Network Wiki. For a complete history of Video Feeds, please click the link below. Read More in the Video Feed Archive'' PIE Co-Founders, Hector Macchiato and Baron Rude, have written new blog entries at http://www.pietheory.com/register 9yuKz5aHTPA For the Full Video please visit http://www.pietheory.com/register once registered click on the "Our Story" link. PIE Co-Founder, Hector Macchiato, has written a new blog entry at http://www.pietheory.com/register PIE Co-Founders, Baron Rude and Hector Macchiato, have written new blog entries at http://www.pietheory.com/register The PIE Guys, Baron Rude and Hector Macchiato, respond to Ghost Hunters International and Deadliest Catch. l55BOaAUy4I b4lyNGUCqy8 PIE Co-Founder, Hector Macchiato, has written new blog entry at http://www.pietheory.com/register http://pienetwork.wikia.com/wiki/50509 The PIE Guys, Baron Rude and Hector Macchiato, respond to several fans F7g5IPrKFKU View More'' The PIE Guys, Baron Rude and Hector Macchiato have a bake off, For the full length video please go to: http://www.pietheory.com/register StJ_LjgEqsU Where is Baron Rude? MKKrNFZEmyI For the full length video please go to: http://www.pietheory.com/register The PIE Co-Founder, Hector Macchiato, has posted a new blog entry at http://www.pietheory.com/register. CWyuBxh-XvQ For the full length video please go to: http://www.pietheory.com/register The PIE Co-Founder, Hector Macchiato, has posted a new blog entry at http://www.pietheory.com/register. The PIE Co-Founder, Hector Macchiato, has posted a new blog entry at http://www.pietheory.com/register. eU-CdUa8_fA The PIE Co-Founder, Hector Macchiato, has posted a new blog entry at http://www.pietheory.com/register. X8x2DeDQ1pw Bart Donovan, has posted a new blog entry at http://www.pietheory.com/register.